The black storm cat
by Kumo blade dancer Karui
Summary: This the story of konoahs black storm cat.This is the story of here begining and she falls for madara uchiha son . But this story starts in time were there was no peace.And only the greatest ninja survied. So will she be a great ninja. Meet Amaya!


"Hey sensei" said a little a girl." Why don`t you tell us about Kuro arashi neko or the black storm cat "said another girl. "Well "said there sensei. "Oh alright. What do you say Sora" asked the sensei, to a little boy. "Yeah. I want to hear the story" yelled Sora. "Alright, here is the story of konoah`s legendary black storm cat "!"But wait before we begin, which part of the story would you like to hear "said there sensei. "The beginning of how she became a legend in the 2nd and 3rd ninja wars "said the 1st girl, now revealed as Kurai."Yeah" said the 2nd girl now known as mai. "Now we begin the story of Amaya" the sensei.

It was just like any day for the village of the rain! Amaya was born during the 1st ninja war, during the end of it. Right when they slaughtered the rain village's people. Amaya parents were civilians and were slaughtered by Iwa ninja, not before her mother managed to give her to the leaf medic- ninja. Who was there for Amaya birth. But the medic ninja couldn`t save Amaya's parents from death. This also created Amaya's grudge against Iwa for making her an orphan and destroying her village. Amaya was taken back to the leaf village where she would become known as Kuro arashi neko. Fast forward 4 years later. The 5 great nations were at each at each other's throats again. The shodaime had died a year ago, at the valley of the end. Tsunade was only a year older than Amaya, but they were the best of friends. "Today is the start of my ninja training" said Amaya! Amaya was wearing a black sleeved less shirt that looked like a tank top. With gray baggy shorts to her knees, with black combat boots. Which are opened toed, with gray sloes. And a black bandana and white wrapping to her elbows." Man I just wish my parents was here to see this" said Amaya out loud. She walked over to a place where she placed her valuable things.

There lying across a cabinet was a sword and its sheath, Amaya's grandfather was a samurai legend. No one was able to touch his sword, unless they were his chosen heir to the sword. "Well time to find out, if I am his chosen heir" thought Amaya. She touched the sword slowly. When she didn't get shocked, it took her a moment to digest that she was his heir. "Hello young one, I am storm, your new sword "said a voice. "How can you talk "said Amaya. " I am a tenant sword, I only speak to people who I think have promise. And you have more promise than your grandfather "said the sword. The blade was elegantly carved blade, which was gray blue .With a beautifully carved black hilt. A with a panther`s claw around the lower part of but out of the way so the user can grip the blade .Did I mention it was covered in lighting. Suddenly realized if she didn`t go now she was going to be late. And she didn't want that. She sheathed her blade and grabbed an apple and ran out the door. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, without running into anybody. She arrived just in time for the academy ceremony to congratulate the new academy students. She saw Tsunade arguing with another boy, but soon a voice rung out. And she turned to pay attention to the hokage. "Wow! He's so handsome" admired Amaya. He was the younger brother of the shodaime. "So he must be well respect "thought Amaya.

"So now I would like to congratulate our newest batch of academy students "said the Nidaime. "Become ninjas that leaf will be proud for generations to come "said the Nidamie looking straight at Amaya. With that, the kids disbursed among their parents. "Tsunade "yelled Amaya. Who ran up to where Tsunade was? "Who are you beautiful "said Jiraya? Amaya had black hair, which is short to her chin, with layers. And blue streaks. With pale skin and bright green eyes. Which are slanted like cats and a cat like smile. With high cheekbones and cat like look to her face. Also she was very skinny for 4 years old. And was 4`5 in height and weighed 40 pounds. "She is going to grow up to be a beauty. But for now she is a tomboy, who takes her training serious "thought Nidamie. "So Tsunade what classes are you taking" asked Amaya. "Well! I'm taking medic, taijustu, chakra control and ninjustu" said Tsunade. "Oh! Well, I'm taking ninjustu, taijustu, kenjustu and assassin classes "said Amaya. "Assassin classes why would you take those classes" said Tsunade with a look of surprise and shock." Because I'm good at stealth. And great with the sword, since my grandfather was a samurai .Also I'm skilled in ninjustu and like taijustu" said Amaya. "Oh! I can see your logic now Amaya "said Tsunade."Hey! Don`t forget about me "yelled Jiraya." I'm taking ninjustu, taijustu, summons and kenjustu" said Jiraya." Hey let's all be friends "said Amaya. "Yeah" yelled Jiraya. That was a start of a beautiful friendship. Even though at 5 years old, he was a pervert." Suddenly a boy walked by and pushed Jiraya to the ground."Hey"yelled Amaya! "Why did you push Jiraya "yelled Amaya. "Hump"! "RRRRR" growled Amaya like a panther, her right eye started to twitch. She clenched her fist, about to let a barrage of fury on the boy. When Jiraya grabbed her fist. "Don't hit him Amaya" admonish Tsunade. "He`s madara`s son, if you hit him and your Tsunade friend they'll see it as an act of disrespect and demanded our head" whispered Jiraya. "Why, what makes him so special "whispered Amaya back to Jiraya. "Because unlike you I'm not a street urchins and orphan of the council. And my father was the head of the uchiha clan .The only one who isn't a street urchin is Tsunade "stated a cold voice. Tsunade grabbed both of their fists. "he he! Will be disappeared into the academy .


End file.
